In telephone communication systems the direct station selection (DSS) feature enables an attendant to access other stations of the system by merely pressing a button associated with that station set. In prior art telephone communication systems the DSS feature is typically provided using a separate group of buttons located on the attendant station set or on an adjunct associated therewith. However, such DSS feature implementations require a separate button for each station which is to be directly selected.